Melinda Halliwell
Melinda Halliwell is the daughter of Piper Halliwell & Leo Wyatt. She is the younger sister of Wyatt Halliwell and Chris. Melinda is considered to be one of the most powerful members of the Blessed Ones. Her main powers work through the manipulation of Time & the Control of Molecules: She can slow time down or completely make it stop and can speed Molecules up to different degrees. She can also see through time. Besides all of these, Melinda also possesses the basic abilities of a Witch: Spell Casting, Scrying, Enchanting, and Potion Making. Furthermore, Melinda can also access The Power of Nine; the collective power of the Blessed Ones. Melinda works as the Head Chef in her Mother's restaurant, which is name Halliwell's. She is also one of five owners of the night club P3, the other four being her Brothers & Sister. History Early Life Melinda was born on October 31st, 2007 to Piper Halliwell & Dan Gordon. Melinda was born with the Warren Power of Premonition, and later gained the Warren Power of Temporal Stasis at the age of of six. During November 15, 2015 she met her new foster siblings James Marks & Laurie Marks, after her elder brother Wyatt Halliwell found the two siblings wondering on the streets of London, England after years of running from the demons that had killed their parents. Melinda grew up to become the strong, independent, stubborn silbing. She related very well to her siblings Chris & Luarie because of thier similar personalities, while she often got into fights with James & Wyatt because of thier clashing personalities, often getting into fights that resulted in the three of them battling through their powers, which resulted in Piper binding them until th they apologized to each other. Being the only girl of Piper's three blood children, Melinda had some dificulties growing up. She understood her cousin Warren Halliwell the most, seeing as he was the only male out if his siblings. But it was only when the Charmed Ones disappeared and the cousins all moved into the Manor did the two of them gain a really close relationship. There were times that Melinda felt as though she was "A waste of space" when compared to her siblings. However Piper would always reassure Melinda that she was very special, that she was sweet and gentle and kind and loving, and that she was the best helper that Piper had. During her years at High School, Melinda was sometimes described as being a 'Shy' & 'Judgmental' type of person. She wasn't the most popular person in her year, that titles went to her cousin P.J., and she spent most of her time hanging out with her friends in the library or sitting on the bleacher away from the rest of the kids in their school. Melinda has currently graduated from High School and is looking forward to attending Standford University where she will be attending classes with her cousinsP.J. Halliwell, Trisha Halliwell & Manny Halliwell. Power of Nine The Blessed Ones combined create the most powerful force in the world besides the Charmed Ones. Together they create the power of Nine, two sets of siblings create the power of Six, while one set of siblings creates the power of Three. Powers & Abilities Power of Three - High Resistance Power of Six - High Resistance & Force Field Power of Nine - Invulnerability Magical Characteristics Skills *[[Spell Casting|'Spell Casting']] - The ability to cast spells. Melinda showed great companionship to learning more about spells, reading on many and being able to remember a spell sometimes from the book. *'Scrying' - The ability to scry for others. Melinda is always the first to scry and search for a demon through her hard earned work to learn the ability with hard work. *'Advanced Combat' - To be advanced in combat. Melinda due to her extremely strong side, Melinda shows talent in the art of combat, usually levitating herself with her telekinesis and enhanced her strength to knock over a demon and dodge attacks easily. Powers & Abilities *'Basic Witch Abilities' - Melinda possess the basic abilities and powers of a powerful witch including spell casting, potion making, and scrying. *'Temporal Stasis' - The ability to slow down time to the degree that they appear to be frozen in time, while causing that being and even others to be at normal speed, as well, for an indefinite period. This requires a large deal of magical power, so this power is only for powerful beings. **'Temporal Deceleration' - A Magical Power than emables users to slow down the flow of time around an object or individual, resulting in them being put into slow motion. **'Advance Temporal Stasis' - Advance TS is a more powerful and advance version of Temporal Stasis. User of Advane Temporal Stasis can freeze a great number of people for long periods of time, as well being able to freeze time long distances away and being able selevtively freeze body parts. Users can also undo Demonic spells over time by using thier powers to Balance Out The Flow Of Time. *'Premonition' - The power to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is said to be highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. *'Molecular Combustion' - Usually referred to on the show as blasting or blowing up, Molecular Combustion is the power to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. It is an advancement of Piper Halliwell's original Warren-witch power of Temporal Stasis. It is an extremely rare power. *'Geokinesis' - Also known as Terrakinesis, Geokinesis '''is a very rare & very strong elemental power that allows the user Control &/Or Manipulate all forms of Earth, such sand, rocks & minerals. Users can use this power to create earthquakes & fissures as well as tear the earth open to swallow enemies. *Telepathy -''' The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. Telepathy is a rare and coveted power possessed by a small number of beings. *'Enchantment - '''An '''enchantment' is a spell or charm that bestows magical powers on an object or an individual. The art or skill of performing an enchantment is called enchanting 'Personality' Melinda can be notably obsessive, skeptic, humorous, stubborn, smart, sarcastic, strong, and can be ignorant of others at some times. Melinda is often compared to her mother, Piper for her worrying and sarcastic traits. Melinda can notably be quite unhappy with how much weaker she is compared to her brothers. Trivia Melinda was originally supposed to be named Prudence Melinda, however Piper decided to switch her middle and first names around, and give Phoebe the honor of doing it. It has been stated various times that Melinda will sometimes dye her hair in different ways.